An inductive rotational angle sensor of this generic type is discussed, for example, in EP 0 797 078 A1. In the known rotational angle sensor, the coil is wound onto a box-like coil former comprising a non-magnetically permeable material, of which the lateral openings are partially covered by metal sheets comprising magnetically permeable material. The rotatable influencing element is attached to the shaft in the manner of a flag in this case and is mounted completely within the coil former in every rotation position. The rotatable influencing element overlaps with the lateral metal sheets differently, depending on the rotation position. The linear response of the rotational angle sensor is then achieved by the substantially linear dependence of the area of overlap which forms between the rotatable influencing element and the metal sheets. Rotation of the shaft changes the angular position of the rotatable influencing element and therefore also the area of overlap with the metal sheets, this resulting in a measurable change in the magnetic resistance of the magnetic circuit, and therefore in the inductance.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention is based on the object of further developing an inductive displacement or rotational angle sensor of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that it can be produced in a cost-effective manner and is of robust design.
According to the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention, this object may be achieved by the features described herein.